


Blue flowers

by Bledyn



Series: Traduzioni [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Dark, Doomed Relationship, Experimental Style, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: Ci sono petali blu tra i capelli di Regulus e le sue mani lo legano a Sirius tanto saldamente da rassomigliare a catene.Un giorno “Ti amo” e “Ti possiedo” avranno lo stesso significato.Walburga è compiaciuta.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Series: Traduzioni [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blue flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117929) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



> Note di Artemis1000: Questo è un esperimento, e uno davvero strano. Mi sono data da sola un prompt per scrivere una fanfiction su “petali blu tra i capelli” e… questo è successo.
> 
> Per quanto io veda il Blackcest come una relazione terribilmente proibita e nascosta, ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato interessante esplorare cosa accadrebbe se la famiglia ne traesse vantaggio e usasse Regulus per controllare Sirius dove loro hanno fallito. Quindi eccoci qui.

Appena rientrarono nel salotto tutte le conversazioni si fermarono, gli occhi si volsero verso di loro, valutando, giudicando, attendendo con gioia l’ultimissimo atto nel macabro spettacolo di una famiglia che si stava facendo a pezzi da sola.  
  
Fu solo allora che Sirius si accorse dei petali blu impigliati tra i capelli di Regulus. Il suo cuore saltò un battito.  
  
Non c’era nemmeno bisogno di sottolineare che Regulus appariva incantevole, dello sporco sulla guancia arrossata, fiori blu tra i capelli arruffati, le labbra gonfie e rosse per i baci rubati.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto saltare alle conclusioni sbagliate su cosa avevano fatto in giardino.  
  
Gli occhi acuti e penetranti di zia Druella incontrarono quelli di Sirius e si socchiusero accusatori.  
  
Sirius sentì il volto accaldarsi, cosa abbastanza divertente visto che si sarebbe aspettato di impallidire e di ritrovarsi a sudare freddo, qualcosa che si trovava molto più in linea con quello che stava provando al momento.  
  
Al suo fianco Regulus si schiarì la gola. Ruppe qualunque incantesimo zia Druella aveva su Sirius. Il suo sguardò fu attirato da suo fratello, come accadeva sempre.  
  
“Siamo tornati”, disse Regulus in quello che venendo da lui sembrava un tono allegro. Cupo, ma lui era così. Sirius lo trovava accattivante nei loro giorni migliori. Aveva imparato a stimare tutte le sfumature dell’atteggiamento aristocratico che Regulus assumeva e quindi non era difficile per Sirius riconoscere cosa stava facendo Regulus in quel momento.  
Studiò come aveva inclinato il mento giusto un po’, il modo in cui le sue spalle si raddrizzarono. A Sirius ricordava la falsa spavalderia dietro cui si nascondeva quando litigavano, cosa che accadeva spesso, ma non del tutto identica. Era più reale. Orgoglio?  
  
Regulus si passò una mano tra i capelli e caddero dei petali blu, sparpagliatasi ora sul retro del suo abito come oscene e incriminanti macchie di colore. Poi allungò quella stessa mano, le dita si intrecciarono con quelle di Sirius. Divertente come Sirius non avesse neanche notato che le sue mani stavano tremando.  
  
Zia Druella lo stava ancora fissando. Non osava neanche gettare uno sguardo ai suoi genitori.  
  
Regulus gli strinse la mano e lo trascinò completamente nella stanza, non si fermò finché non ebbe Sirius seduto al suo fianco sul minuscolo divanetto dove si erano seduti prima. Erano stati a una distanza più rispettabile allora, almeno prima che Sirius informasse la sua famiglia di come intendeva passare il resto delle vacanze estive dai Potter, prima che i suoi genitori urlassero e Sirius urlasse a sua volta finché Regulus lo aveva portato via annunciando che se ne sarebbe occupato lui.  
“Sirius e io abbiamo parlato,” annunciò Regulus.  
  
Zio Alphard parlò per tutti quando sbuffò incredulo.  
  
Sirius fissò lo scolorito tappeto Persiano ai suoi piedi. Desiderava che il pavimento si aprisse per inghiottirlo.  
  
“Gli ho chiesto di restare.” Regulus lo guardò, un sopracciglio arcuato in attesa.  
  
Se non fosse stato già di un rosso vivo, Sirius lo sarebbe diventato ora, perché sentiva gli occhi di tutti rivolti verso di lui in una volta sola. Soltanto su di lui questa volta, cosa che rendeva la situazione migliore e peggiore contemporaneamente. Dopotutto era così abituato alla loro disapprovazione per il suo essere un traditore del proprio sangue che l’unica novità era la parte del suo essere un abominio e un pervertito. “Sì, quindi,” si grattò il retro della testa e diede una imbarazzata scrollata di spalle, “Suppongo che resterò…”  
  
Sembrava essere la risposta giusta, perché la tensione prima lasciò Regulus e poi sembrò abbandonare anche gli adulti.  
  
Narcissa iniziò a fare commenti sulla moda Parigina e il ghiaccio si ruppe.  
  
Regulus non lo lasciò andare tutta la sera, sciolse le loro mani solo una volta, per poggiare possessivamente la sua sulla coscia di Sirius.  
  
Iniziava a capire finalmente cosa stava cercando di mostrargli tutto il tempo suo fratello.  
  
Poteva avere Regulus alla luce del giorno, almeno per un altro paio di anni, prima che fosse loro richiesto di sposarsi e dare vita alla prossima generazione di purosangue. Sarebbe stato il premio per la sua buona condotta e Regulus sarebbe stato il figlio diligente che era riuscito a tenerlo in riga quando né gentilezza o crudeltà vi erano riusciti.  
  
Ma il prezzo?  
  
Niente più che la propria anima, immaginava, o almeno ciò che ne restava dopo il peccato che aveva commesso.  
  
Sirius tolse un petalo blu dalla spalla di Regulus e lo strofinò tra i polpastrelli fino a polverizzarlo.  
  
Quello fu il momento in cui comprese che un giorno, molto prima che dopo, l’abbraccio di Regulus avrebbe iniziato ad assomigliare a una gabbia.  
  
“Ti amo” avrebbe avuto lo stesso suono di “Ti possiedo” alle sue orecchie e la mano che stringeva la sua sarebbe diventata una catena.  
  
Sirius colse gli occhi di sua madre che li osservava. Lesse inquietudine nel suo sguardo, forse anche disgusto, ma non c’era alcun dubbio che al suo interno brillava il trionfo. Si accorse dell’esatto momento in cui lei seppe che lui sapeva, perché le sue labbra, colorate di un rosso sgargiante per quel giorno di festa, si contrassero in un sorriso che lui avrebbe definito pieno di pietà se avesse pensato che lei fosse capace di una tale emozione. Si tese e aprì la bocca per iniziare una discussione, era stato in silenzio troppo a lungo.  
  
Ma poi Regulus si mosse al suo fianco, sfiorò la sua spalla con quella di Sirius in un gesto che sarebbe potuto passare per casuale se Regulus avesse mai fatto qualunque cosa casualmente.  
L’attenzione di Sirius si spostò immediatamente sul ragazzo accanto a lui. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono appena un po’, una silenziosa preghiera di non fare casini in una serata che significava così tanto per Regulus. Lui amava quegli stessi incontri di famiglia che Sirius odiava. Aveva atteso con ansia questa serata per settimane.  
  
Le spalle di Sirius si abbassarono e nonostante non osasse guardare sua madre di nuovo, avrebbe potuto giurare di sentirla emanare una silenziosa soddisfazione.  
  
Il blu sarebbe stato il colore della sua sconfitta.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non so perché ma è stato un po' difficile trovare le parole giuste per tradurre questa storia. Forse non sono più abituata a questi due o forse è stato solo un caso, nonostante questo spero vi sia piaciuto.   
> Se volete parlarne o se trovate qualche errore, non esitate a lasciarmi un commento a riguardo.
> 
> Anna
> 
> Ps. Sto cercando un* beta, sia per le traduzioni che per le storie che sto scrivendo di mio, qualcun* è interessat*?


End file.
